


Early Morning

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Camp, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One early morning in camp, Dorian decides to wake Ferron up in probably the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated! <3
> 
> Timeline: The morning of Disappearing Behind The Waves

A chilled morning breeze seeped through the thin walls of the tent that Dorian and Ferron shared. It tickled Dorian's exposed leg that peeked out from underneath the blanket that they shared. He stirred lightly, lifting his head from the makeshift pillow and opening his eyes wearily. He blinked slowly before looking around.

Ferron was sleeping soundly, his arms were tucked under the pillow and he was laying on his stomach. His face looked peaceful, sound asleep and relaxed. Dorian couldn't remember the last time he woke up and Ferron wasn't staring at him with a wide smile and shining eyes. His breathing was deep and slow and he was quietly snoring.

Dorian lifted himself from the ground as he moved closer to Ferron. His teeth grazed along the outer shell of Ferron's ear, causing him to stir slightly. Dorian pulled the covers from his back and moved them to the side of the tent. Visible chills shook Ferron's form, his muscles stretched as his hands reached for the front of the tent.

"Good morning Amatus..." He cooed as his lips pressed against Ferron's warm shoulder. His back flexed inwards at the touch, coaxing Dorian to move his kisses down, in between his shoulder blades. They continued down to the middle of his back. Ferron purred softly at the touch, drifting between sleep and reality.

Dorian grazed his fingertips along Ferron's sides as his tongue slid down the dip in the center of his back. He positioned himself behind Ferron, straddling the back of Ferron's upper legs. His hands dipped to the front of Ferron's hips, his nails slowly glided along the skin. Ferron bit into his lip gently as his hips lifted from the ground, allowing Dorian greater access.

Dorian's hand closed around Ferron's growing cock. He stroked the hot flesh with slow movements, luring Ferron out of a blissful sleep. He let out a low moan that was lost in the pillow as he pushed into the stimulation. Dorian chewed lightly on the bottom of his shoulder blade. Ferron's fingers stretched against the ground before closing around the thin blanket. His body was gradually waking up in the best way possible.

Dorian stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Moments later, he pushes his digits into Ferron's hole, stretching his internal walls. Ferron let out another moan, this one deeper than the last. He pushed back into Dorian's fingers, feeling his hot erection pulsing against his cool flesh.

Dorian blanketed himself against Ferron's back, moving his teeth to the outer shell of his ear and gently grazing along it. Ferron shuttered below him, pulling his hands in to clutch onto the makeshift pillow. Dorian pushed into him, joining them once again. A low moan dropped from his lips, vibrating against Ferron's sensitive ears. He pushed back into Dorian's hips as he turned his head.

" _Dorian_..." Ferron gasped, begging Dorian to kiss him by his tone alone. Dorian complied, turning his head to connect their lips. He kissed him tenderly, teasing his lips with his tongue, enjoying the way Ferron felt below, around, and against him. He pumped his hips in an agonizing slow pace, building them up steadily.

Ferron rested his ankle on the back of Dorian's calf. With each unhurried thrust, he moved his ankle upwards, sliding it along Dorian's leg, encouraging his movements. Ferron broke their kiss as he pulled his knees slightly under him to deepen the angle.

Dorian molded easily to his new position. His arms wrapped around Ferron's chest, keeping him steady. Ferron's arms were outstretched, his head was lowered between them. His back was arched into a satisfying curve. Dorian continued to roll his hips into Ferron, keeping at the same, leisure pace.

Dorian kissed the back of his neck before he grazed his teeth along the flesh. His tongue followed behind closely, running over the sensitive point on the bottom of the curve of his neck. Ferron sighed in bliss, this was the only way he ever wanted to be woken up.

Dorian's blunt nails glided down his chest as his pace picked up. He didn't go as deep, but the slight increase in friction forced an audible moan to drip delectably from Ferron's parted lips. His hands curled into loose claws, stuffing the thin sheets between his knuckles. He pushed hard against Dorian's hips, filling himself as full as possible.

Ferron could feel the twitch in his system, the small indication that signaled his upcoming release. His right hand peeled away from the sheets and clawed its way to Dorian's hip. He clasped his hand down, pulling at Dorian's flesh. He tightened around Dorian, milking his length and drawing Dorian out to his orgasm. He groaned deeply, pushing his forehead against the pillow.

Dorian's finger pushed into Ferron's chest as Ferron began to constrict around him. " _Amatus_..." he gasped through a panted breath, his teeth once again closing steadily around the tip of his ears. Ferron shuddered underneath him, his eyes shutting tightly as his own teeth clamped around the fabric of the pillow, fighting through the cries of pleasure he wanted to release.

Ferron pushed his hips as far back as they would go, locking himself against Dorian. Dorian threw his head back, thrusting as deep as he could go. He swelled within Ferron moments before he released, a deep rasp of a moan dripped from his lips. Ferron gasped before his own climax swept through him. His arms grew weak below him.

Dorian kept his arms wrapped tightly around Ferron. He lowered them both to the ground, slipping out of him. Dorian began to kiss the back of Ferron's neck, focusing on the labored breaths of Ferron that coated the now warm air. After a few moments of recovery, Ferron wrapped his arm around Dorian's, his lips gently kissed his bicep before he spoke softly with a satisfied mirth in his voice, "You're the reason I can't sleep, _emma lath_ , it's got nothing to do with Insomnia."


End file.
